Reaper of the Elements
by BleachedHollow
Summary: After a confrontation with Aizen, Ichigo wakes up to find himself in unfamiliar territory. Along with people who can bend elements at will, he soon finds no matter where he's at, he can't escape war. Bleach/Avatar the Last Airbender crossover. Ichigo/Azula?/harem?


Reaper Of The Elements

Chapter 1

**Journal Entry One**

_Dear Karin and Yuzu,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health. I can only hope Isshin has told you the truth of what's happening and got you two to somewhere safe, away from Aizen. I fear that I will not be able to return home, after my confrontation with the bastard there was a light, and then nothing, I woke up in an unfamiliar territory. I don't know if it's simply a different land, or somehow I've gone back in time. I was lucky enough to find they speak our language. I've actually taken up work underneath a blacksmith, in return for room and board. Do not worry about me, stay safe and out from under Aizen's eye, if you find yourself in need of safe haven go to Urahara._

_Love, _

_Ichigo_

**Journal Entry Two**

_Dear Karin and Yuzu,_

_I hope you are well my sisters. I've become quickly accustomed to this new life and the ones around me. There good people. They work hard and never complain, not once. If Isshin has explained what the real situation is. You know what I am. Not completely Shinigami and not full hollow. Something of a hybrid know as a Vizard. I hope you can forgive me for what I've become. In the beginning I was clueless as to what it was, when I finally realized what I contained, I fought it with my every being, terrified of what it could do, who it could hurt. I was the king, he was the horse, and in time we came to an understanding, and without him and the help of the Vizards I would of surely fallen to Aizen's army of Arrancar. Be safe, and know my thoughts are with you._

_Love,_

_Ichigo_

**Journal Entry 3**

_Dear Karin and Yuzu,_

_I've become worried. I've lost track of time since I came here. I know it can't be more then a few months. With each letter I send out to sea, hoping with every fiber of my soul that one will reach you, I become depressed with thoughts of never seeing you two again. Have you heard any word from Chad, Orihime, or Ishida? I wonder if their still fighting on the front lines with the Soul Reapers, or if they've fallen in a war they never should have been apart of in the first place. I hope the tide has been in favor of the Shinigami, though I never trusted them fully either. There were some good ones of course, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Rukia among others. Hell even that crazy bastard Zaraki was ok when he wasn't chasing me around for a fight. Byakuya was always a douche though. A powerful douche, but a douche none the less. Be safe you two._

_Love,_

_Ichigo_

**Journal Entry 4**

_Dear Karin and Yuzu,_

_It seems I can't escape battle no matter where I am. Today the brutal reality of the war in this land reached our ears in the village. The capturing and kidnapping of multiple people, has taken place in a village only mere miles from us. The village leader finally explained to me what was going on. Apparently there are these great nations, one representing each element I think. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. And within those nations are people who can actually bend their element at will. There's not too much left of the Airbenders, rumors are they were wiped out. The fire nation has gotten greedy from what I'm hearing and started an all out war with the other nations. Their methods are brutal but effective. The village has decided to take caution and started a nightly patrol where yours truly has been elected to take lead. I loathe war. Have I not shed enough blood as it is? Still, I will not let any harm come to these people. Promise me you two will not involve yourselves in the war going on over there…promise me. No matter what happens, you two stay safe. My thoughts are with you._

_Love, _

_Ichigo._

**Journal Entry 5**

_Dear Karin and Yuzu,_

_We faced the first wave of fire nation soldiers today. Thankfully we lost no one, many injured, but nothing life threatening. We were ready for them, that was something they didn't expect. They should be embarrassed that a village full of farmers and a former substitute Shinigami forced them back. I saw first hand bending today, and what exactly there were capable of, powerful no doubt, but too prideful and they underestimated us greatly. I regret I must keep this short, I fear the worst is yet to come, stay safe and know that I love you both dearly. _

_Love,_

_Ichigo_

**Journal Entry 6**

_Dear Karin and Yuzu,_

_I am writing to you in haste. We've been overtaken. The first wave was nothing but foot soldiers at best, I fear it was I, who underestimated the fire nation's benders. Today instead of the ones we faced before, a unit known as the Southern Raiders has all but demolished the village. I've no clue why the destruction of this village is one of their priorities, maybe they just want to make an example out of us for forcing their earlier forces into retreat. Maybe they want to take slaves. They've taken most of the people here and imprisoned them. The luckier ones…they died while fighting. I can hear the footsteps and orders to search the houses as I write this. They will be upon me in moments. Know that I love you both. I do not know what my future is, but know I will always be there with you. I can only hope the stream outside this house's window will carry this letter to you. Hope is the only thing I have now. _

_Love,_

_Ichigo._

**Hey guys. I know it's short but it's just the prologue. it's a story I've been thinking about. As you can see it's a bleach/avatar crossover, like my bleach/dc/teen titans crossover I didn't see a lot of bleach/avatar crossovers so I'm hoping this one will be decent enough for you to like. Apologize in an advance for the grammar, still haven't found a beta. Be safe everybody.**

**-BH**


End file.
